Irresistible
by RavenYamazaki
Summary: Kagami mulai menyukai Aomine semenjak pertemuan mereka di pemandian sebelum pertandingan Winter Cup. Malam setelah Seirin berhasil mengalahkan Rakuzan, Aomine mendatangi tempat tinggal Kagami. Apa yang ia lakukan? Bagaimana perasaan Kagami ketika Aomine tiba-tiba datang ke tempat tinggalnya? Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? [PoV Kagami l Final Chapter Update: Surprise Date ]
1. First Act

**Irresistible**

Sebuah FanFic oleh RavenYamazaki

Kuroko no Basket | Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga | Indonesia | Rated MA

* * *

=Irresistible, Chapter One: First Act

Entah bagaimana kita bisa begini, di posisi ini, sekarang ini – Aomine yang berdiri tepat di depanku, dan aku yang… Terpaku menatapnya, dengan pandangan wajahnya yang benar-benar membuatku… Tak berdaya…

Semua ini bermula ketika kita memenangkan pertandingan di Winter Cup melawan Rakuzan, dan ketika aku sudah tiba di rumah, ia datang, duduk dan memberi selamat kepadaku. Entah kenapa, aku yang kelelahan waktu itu berasa bersemangat kembali setelah melihatnya masuk, walau ia tampak biasa-biasa saja; mukanya yang juga menunjukkan rasa lelah setelah ia, Momoi dan anggota klub basket Akademi Too lainnya yang mungkin tadi telah berjalan-jalan di kota hingga ia tampak lelah. Walau aku berhak 'menginterogasinya', menanyakannya kenapa ia tiba-tiba masuk tanpa ijinku, tanpa sebelumnya mengabariku, tanpa memberitahu Kuroko – tanpa informasi – Tapi aku memang mau menerimanya, sekiranya ia, atau orang lain yang kukenal dan dekat denganku hendak masuk dan berbincang denganku. Ia pun memulai pembicaraan dan mulai berbincang denganku.

"Kagami," ia memanggilku dengan perlahan, bagaikan ada sesuatu yang memang benar-benar ingin ia katakan padaku. Aku yang sedang menuangkan tehku ke gelasku membalasnya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalaku. "Kalian berhasil mengalahkan Rakuzan, ya?" Pertanyaan itu sedikit membangkitkan emosiku, tetapi apa gunanya marah? "Ya, kau, dan timmu, dan yang lainnya juga melihatnya, 'kan?" Balasku, dengan menunjukkan sedikit senyuman kesombongan. "Tch," Ia beranjak, menuju dapur, entah apa yang dilihatnya di meja dapurku yang memang dapat dilihat dari ruang tamu bahwa aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Ia melihat menu makan malamku: onigiri berisi salmon. Ia menatap makan malamku seakan ia dapat membuat yang lebih 'mewah' dari buatanku. "Kau capek? Dari tadi di dapur, buat onigiri doang?" Aku sempat meringis sejenak, lalu aku berdiri, menuju dapur, hendak menaruh gelasku yang kosong di wastafel, tetapi, pertanyaan pertamanya itu membuatku terkejut; Dari sikapnya yang acuh dan pura-pura bodoh begitu tiba-tiba jadi super perhatian – tidak seperti Aomine yang biasanya.

"Aomine, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa kau tiba-ti…" Dia yang ternyata dari tadi menatapku segera membuatku berbalik kepadanya, lalu ia memelukku dan menciumku. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukan dan ciumannya dariku perlahan, sehingga aku dapat bertanya kepadanya, tentang apa yang barusan ia lakukan. "Ga usah nanya," bahkan aku pun baru saja hendak membuka mulutku untuk bertanya padanya, "Dasar Bakagami, masih ga tau kenapa aku liatin kamu tiap pertandingan, ya?" katanya, dengan wajahnya yang makin dekat, dan nadanya yang makin lembut di tiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Secara refleks aku mundur, hingga aku tersandar di tembok dengan lemasnya, tetapi aku tahu yang ia maksud, ia menyukaiku.

"A-Aomine…" Gugup, sekaligus terkejut, karena aku baru tahu ia menyukaiku juga. Kita saling menatap satu sama lain, aku yang terdiam, bernapas dengan berat, ia tersenyum, dan aku tahu bahwa wajahku mulai memerah. Ia memulai pembicaraan kita lagi. "Kagami," ia menyebut namaku dengan nada pelan, aku hanya membalas dengan sedikit desahan, entah mengapa aku melakukannya, tetapi satu hal yang kutahu dengan pasti, aku menikmatinya. "Kagami," Ia berkata sekali lagi, dengan suara yang sedikit lebih pelan dari yang pertama. Aku mendesah kembali, kali ini sedikit lebih keras, sebagai balasan ucapannya yang kedua, yang sengaja kubuat agar ia tahu bahwa aku memperhatikannya. Ia membuka pakaianku, aku hanya menatapnya, menutup mataku, dan entah kenapa, aku sangat ingin menutupi mulutku dengan lengan bawahku. Aku terpaku akan dirinya yang tak kusangka akan melakukan ini padaku, saat ini.

Sebenarnya, aku mulai menyukainya sejak pertemuan kita di pemandian, ketika aku merangkulnya dan berkata bahwa kamilah yang akan menang melawan klub basket Akademi Too. Malamnya aku terus memikirkannya, aku akan berhadapan dengannya di Winter Cup, dan ketika kita memenangkan pertandingan itu, kutatap wajahnya, terdapat sebuah tatapan yang sempat menetap di benakku, tatapannya, dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, yang sempat membuatku hampir bertekuk lutut, terlarut dalam perasaanku terhadapnya. Sekarang, ia berada di depanku, dengan tangan kirinya yang 'menjagaku' agar aku tidak pergi; untuk apa aku pergi? Inilah saat yang memang kutunggu-tunggu semenjak aku mencintainya: aku menikmatinya. Dengan wajahnya yang kian mendekat, aku yang secara spontan membuka mulutku perlahan, iapun memejamkan matanya perlahan dan membuka mulutnya perlahan juga, hingga dapat kurasakan sentuhan bibirnya di bibirku, tak kusangka ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melakukan hal ini, ia yang selama ini bersikap acuh, kini berada di depanku dan menikmati apa yang ia lakukan terhadapku.

"A-Aomine," Kataku, dengan nada yang memang kuanggap layak untuk kuucapkan padanya, setelah ia merasa cukup dengan ciuman kita. Aomine melihatku yang memalingkan pandanganku darinya perlahan, ia pun melihat ke arah pandanganku, segera setelahnya, ia terbelalak. Aku yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah kamarku, ikut terkejut melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, lalu ia menutup matanya, memandang ke bawah sekilas, dan ia pun menyeringai, lalu menatapku dan berkata, "Kau ingin melakukannya di sana ya?" Aku yang sempat hilang dalam delusiku kembali tersadar dan kembali bertanya padanya pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan padaku seperti orang bodoh. "Oi, oi, Kagami," sahutnya, ia pun mundur selangkah, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dan ia menatap ke bawah kembali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia perhatikan: diriku, atau lantai apartemenku yang memang dibuat di pabrik lantai terbagus se-Jepang. "Baiklah," ia berbalik, dan kembali berkata kepadaku lagi, "Kita lakukan lain kali ya, maaf mengganggu, dan terimakasih telah…" hening, "Memperbolehkanku,"

Ia memakai sepatunya, lalu ia pergi, ke luar ruangan apartemenku. Aku yang masih melekat di dinding, bagaikan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja kita lakukan, aku hampir merasakannya, merasakan dirinya di dalamku, merasakan betapa pedulinya ia padaku; merelakan waktunya untuk menontonku bertanding, memberi sepatu basketnya kepadaku, dan merasakan betapa besar perhatian, kasih sayang dan cintanya padaku. Aku terduduk, diam. Merenung, menangis. Terharu, tersentuh. Lalu, aku ingat wajahnya saat ia berada di depan pintu, saat ia hendak keluar, ia tersenyum.

Dengan raut wajah yang masih tidak dapat melupakan kejadian barusan, mengetahui bahwa Aomine memang mencintaiku, dan juga ia meninggalkanku untuk malam ini, pikiranku menjadi buyar, hanya terisi oleh Aomine, Aomine, dan Aomine, sampai-sampai aku lupa hendak apa. Setelah agak tenang, aku menyantap makan malamku, walau pikiranku yang penuh dengan Aomine masih belum dapat kuhilangkan sepenuhnya, lalu kulihat ke luar jendela, mobil Aomine yang samar-samar terlihat dari ruang apartemenku, melaju meninggalkanku, memisahkan diriku dan dirinya. Aku memutuskan untuk tiduran di atas sofaku, menatap langit-langit, dan tanpa kusadari aku mulai terlelap…

*To Be Continued*

=Author's Notes

Hore selesai juga fanfic pertamaku ^^ Maaf ya, kalau ada beberapa kesalahan, dan bagi para reader yang mengharapkan 'aksi', sabar ya, karena di Chapter 2, mereka mulai 'beraksi' ^^ Chapter ini merupakan chapter prolog, jadi, please review if you like it~ ^^

-RavenYamazaki-


	2. Your Move

**Irresistible**

Sebuah FanFic oleh RavenYamazaki

Kuroko no Basket | Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga | Indonesia | Rated MA

* * *

=Irresistible, Chapter Two: Your Move

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini, tanpa pakaian, dan… Mengapa pintunya terbuka? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" gumamku dalam hati, bercampur sedikit emosi pada siapapun pelakunya, lalu tiba-tiba, dapat kucium dari dalam kamarku, ada bau sesuatu yang mengerikan, sampai-sampai membuatku hampir muntah, bau apa ini?

Aku duduk. Melihat-lihat entah di mana pakaianku berada – warnanya hitam, dan juga karena matahari yang belum terbit sepenuhnya; hari masih gelap. Akhirnya aku melihatnya, lalu mengambilnya, dan mengenakannya. Karena aku masih sedikit mengantuk, dan tidak percaya, akan hal yang terjadi semalam, aku memejamkan mataku kembali, dan menunduk, merenungkan apa yang terjadi semalam. Kubuka mataku perlahan, lalu ia, entah dari mana, berdiri di hadapanku, "Pagi, Kagami," sapanya, dengan suara pelan; akupun tidak percaya itu benar-benar dia, jikapun iya, itu artinya dia menyelinap, lagi, entah kapan. Dia mencuim keningku. Aku tertegun, jantungku berdebar-debar, namanya pun terucap dari mulutku, "Aomine…" ia pun menatapku, raut wajahnya, dari yang lemah lembut kembali menjadi acuh. "Ha?" balasnya, dengan tangan kanannya di pinggang, layaknya seorang penguasa. Aku mencium kembali bau mengerikan itu, dan aku bertanya kepadanya, "Aomine, itu bau apa?" tanyaku, dengan muka polosku, menengadah dan menatap mukanya. "E… Eeeh? Ah si-sial," jawabnya dengan gugup, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kau masak?" tanyaku, setelah kita berada di ruang tamu. Dari apa yang dapat kulihat, ia sedang memasak ramen, tapi, kenapa separah ini? "Ah, sial, aku ga bisa masak ya?" kata Aomine, dengan nadanya yang datar, sembari memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Akupun memberitahunya untuk duduk saja, sembari menonton televisi atau membaca majalah-majalah basket mingguanku. Ia tampak tidak terlalu berniat menonton televisi, atau membaca majalah-majalahku, lalu setelah kusempurnakan masakannya yang tidak karuan itu, kusajikan padanya, dan ia tidak mau memakannya! "Aomine, kenapa nggak dimakan?" Aku yang ucapan itu dengan suara agak lembut, menatapnya, dan kudapati ternyata dari tadi ia memperhatikanku, semenjak aku mulai duduk di sampingnya. Setengah kaget, mengetahui betapa lekatnya pandangannya terhadapku, ia berkata kepadaku, "Kagami… Tentang semalam…" Ia membuatku teringat 'kejadian' semalam. Ia masuk, menciumku dan pergi, aku pun menunduk dan hampir menangis – aku sangat ingin menangis – dan aku berkata dalam hati, "Mengapa engkau meninggalkanku?" Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, kuberanikan diriku menatapnya kembali, dan belum sempat akupun menatapnya bahkan untuk satu detik, aku merasakan hal yang sama, seperti semalam. Ia menciumku, dan aku pun tak dapat menolaknya. Ia pun memeluk pinggangku, dan serasa bergerak sendiri, tanganku memeluknya di leher. Dari tangan yang memeluk, ia mendorongku dan aku tergeletak di atas sofa, dan ia pun berada di atasku, ia berkata padaku, "Kau mau melakukannya sekarang?"

Aku kembali menatapnya, dengan mata setengah tertutup, karena terlalu menikmatinya. Pipiku memerah, mulutku terbuka, dan kuberanikan diriku berkata kepadanya, "Hentikan…" Ia berhenti sejenak. "Kau ingin menghentikan ini?" Ia membuka kaos hitamku, dan ia mulai menggodaku, ia memainkan tangannya di atas dadaku, aku tahu ini sangat tidak dapat kutolak, ia pun menyeringai di depanku, menambah ketakutan sekaligus kenikmatan dalam diriku. "Aomine… Hentikan…" Kuberanikan diriku untuk memohonnya agar berhenti, karena aku tahu aku belum siap. Tetapi, jika ia tidak ingin menghentikannya, aku juga tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat untuknya. Ia menatapku, lalu ia berlutut di atasku. "Tch, kali ini kau menang," balasnya, dengan wajah acuhnya itu. Ia pun beranjak dari sofa, dan ia berkata bahwa ia akan menungguku di luar, ia ingin berjalan-jalan dan berbicara denganku, setelah aku mandi, tentunya.

Aku berusaha tampil baik kali ini, setelah mengetahui bahwa ia menyukaiku juga. Kuambil pakaian terbaikku, tetapi tetap yang ada hubungannya dengan basket, kaus dan celana basket yang biasa kugunakan untuk bergegas, tak lupa untuk mengenakan kalung pemberian Tatsuya. "Lama amat sih," gumamnya. "Ah, Aomine, kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku padanya. Semenjak aku keluar dari ruang apartemenku, kuperhatikan ia mengapitkan bola basketnya di sebelah kanannya, dan aku berjalan di sebelah kirinya, mengikuti irama langkahnya. Ia belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Ingin kutanyakan lagi, tetapi, ia melirikku yang berjalan di samping kiri belakangnya, bagaikan mengetahui apa yang ingin kuucapkan, mengulang pertanyaanku yang tadi. Kukurungkan niatku bertanya hal yang sama padanya. "Nee," lapangan basket, apa yang akan kita lakukan?

"Aomine?" tanyaku, meminta penjelasannya tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan. "Udah jelas kan? One-on-One," aku terkejut, dengan mudahnya ia dapat 'mengendalikan' emosiku, dari yang setengah berpasrah padanya, sekarang menjadi bersemangat. "Kalo kau kalah, nanti malam kita lakukan," aku tertegun. "dan kalau kau menang, kita tunda, bagaimana?" sebuah penawaran yang membuatku bimbang. Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi aku juga ingin menang. Entah bagaimana akhirnya, aku juga akan melakukannya bersamanya, ya? "Baiklah, One-on-One, ya?" segera setelah itu, kita langsung memulai 'pertandingan' kita. Siapapun yang mencetak lima angka terlebih dahulu, ialah yang menang.

One-on-One kita berlangsung tidak begitu lama, karena kebimbanganku yang mengakibatkanku kalah. Aomine memang sulit untuk dikalahkan, kuakui bahwa kami menang melawan Akademi Too karena sebatas beruntung saja. Kini, kami berjalan menuju apartemenku, karena memang apartemenku lebih dekat dibandingkan rumahnya. Yang kuketahui adalah ia berjalan dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan, dan aku berjalan dengan agak menunduk. Dan kini kami berada di ambang pintu masuk ruang apartemenku.

Aku tidak pernah gemetar ketika hendak membuka pintu apartemenku, karena di dalamnya memang tidak ada hantu, monster atau semacamnya, juga tidak ada kamera pengintai (CCTV). Tetapi kali ini, Aomine-lah yang berada di belakangku, menunggu dengan seringainya dan dengan ketidaksabarannya. Ia yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, menyandarkan diri kepada tembok lorong lantai 3, segera masuk tanpa basa-basi, menggenggam tanganku sekencang-kencangnya dan menariknya hingga aku hampir terjatuh dan terseret. Ia mengunci pintunya dari dalam, dan menaruhnya di meja dapur. Inilah saatnya.

Segera setelah ia mengunci pintunya, ia langsung mendekat ke sofaku, dan ia pun melepas bajunya yang setengah basah itu, akibat permainan basket barusan. Setelah ia meletakkan bajunya di atas sofaku, ia mendekatiku, dan akupun sedikit melangkah mundur, ia makin dekat, dan akupun bersentuhan dengan tembok, lagi. Ia memegang daguku. "Taiga," ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Aku tak dapat berkata-kata. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat kulakukan selain mengikuti kemauannya. Ia mendekati leherku, dan kubiarkan ia melakukannya. Dapat kurasakan ia sedikit menggigit leherku dan itu membuatku mendesah. Aku menikmatinya, lalu ia menggigitnya sekali lagi, dan aku mendesah dengan sedikit lebih keras. Ketika ia mulai meraba dadaku, dengan sentuhan yang lembut, dan tak dapat kutolak, akupun semakin terpaku melihatnya. Ia membuka bajuku, dan rabaannya semakin lembut di tiap jengkal tubuhku. Aku sempat mengerang, menyebut namanya, dan ia makin membuatku tak dapat menahannya, aku segera ingin merasakannya di dalamku! Ia menuju bibirku. Ia kembali memegang daguku, dan ia menciumku dengan penuh nafsu. Aku memeluknya, dan setelah sekian saat, ia melepaskan ciumannya dariku. Aku memerah, dan kulihat ia juga sempat memerah. Lalu ku berkata kepadanya, "Lanjutkan,"

Wajahnya terkejut. Bahkan ia, yang dari tadi melakukannya dengan penuh nafsu dan semangat, terdiam sejenak, dan ia menuju kamarku. "Di sini," ucapnya. Aku tidak yakin apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau perintah, tubuhku langsung mendatanginya, dan ia mendorongku, dengan tubuhnya, dan ciuman dadakannya, hingga aku tergeletak di atas ranjangku. Aku yang terdiam, tidak melakukan apapun; lebih tepatnya, menunggu 'perintah' darinya, menatapnya yang sedang membuka celananya, namun ia belum membuka celana dalamnya. Aku melemas ketika melihat miliknya sudah begitu terangsang dan tanpa kusadari, aku sangat menginginkannya, menginginkan Aomine berada di dalamku. Ia membuka pakaianku, semuanya, sehingga kita dapat melihat milikku tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Ia pun kembali menyeringai dan berkata kepadaku, "Lakukan sendiri." Aku terkejut.

=Author's Notes

Ufufufu… Ceritanya _nggantung_ ya? ==" Well, bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Apa yang direncanakan Aomine? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kagami? Simak terus ceritanya dalam Irresistible, tiap malam minggu jam 15:15 /Reader: Apaan sih? =="

Ehehe, arigato gozaimasu bagi para reader yang mengikuti perkembangan cerita Irresistible! ^^ terima kasih atas keantusiasan kalian semua, walau fanfic-ku amburadul begini~ ^^" Please review if you like it~ ^^

-RavenYamazaki-


	3. Don't Leave

**Irresistible**

Sebuah FanFic oleh RavenYamazaki

Kuroko no Basket | Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga | Indonesia | Rated MA

* * *

=Irresistible, Chapter Three: Don't Leave

"E… eeh? A-Aomine?" tanyaku, penuh kebingungan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud dengan 'melakukannya sendiri'. Aku terdiam, tidak tahu hendak berbuat apa, terpaku dalam posisi dimana ia dapat saja 'menghabisiku' dengan mudahnya. Aku menatapnya, ia terdiam, bagaikan menunggu sesuatu, atau mengharapkan sesuatu dariku. Sebenarnya apa yang ia maksud dengan 'lakukan sendiri'? Ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Bisa nggak?" tanyanya, dengan nada agak kasar.

Aku tetap hanya menatapnya, pastinya dengan muka yang memerah, karena memang aku juga menunggu saat-saat seperti ini dengannya. Kuakui dia berbakat, dan sangat hebat dalam bermain basket. Ia adalah laki-laki pertama yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Ia mendekat, mendekati telingaku. Ia membisikiku,"Kau ga tau caranya ya?" Aku menelan ludahku. Ia benar, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia maksud, dan walaupun aku tahu apa yang dimaksudnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Kuerangkan namanya, "A… Aomine…" dia menatapku, tersenyum, "Bakagami. Bilang aja kalau ga tau!" Dalam hatiku, aku tertawa karena ketololanku, tapi aku tidak berani mengeluarkan suara tertawa sedikitpun, karena aku tahu diri bahwa ia yang memegang kendali. "Y… Ya…" jawabku dengan gugup, sebab aku takut ia akan marah, dan meninggalkanku, walau tadi ia tersenyum. "Gunakan tanganmu untuk mengusik dirimu sendiri, itu maksudku," Aku makin bingung.

 _Uke_ goblok, begitu pikirku dari tadi karena tidak dapat memahami maksud dari perkataannya. Tiba-tiba ia Nampak marah, "Oi, udah dikasih tahu ko' masih diem?" Aku panik, dan memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu, dengan tanganku, kepada diriku. Karena dari tadi yang kuinginkan adalah segera merasakannya, maka aku memasukkan jari tengah tangan kiriku ke dalam lubangku sendiri, membayangkan bahwa yang memasukiku adalah miliknya, dan dengan tangan kananku, aku meraba diriku sendiri, dan mataku dari yang setengah terbuka menjadi tertutup sepenuhnya, berusaha untuk membayangkan bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Aomine, dan berusaha menikmatinya sebisaku.

Tanpa kusadari dari mulutku keluar beberapa desahan pelan, dan jari tengah tangan kiriku yang dari tadi keluar-masuk, membuatku semakin menikmatinya, alias semakin menginginkannya. Aku mengerangkan namanya. "Ah…Aomine…" aku membuka mataku, dan melihat ia tepat di atasku – tidak menindihiku. Tangan kanan dan kirinya yang ia dorong terhadap kasurku, agar ia dapat menatapku dengan lekat. Ia sedang menatap wajahku; aku pun kaget mengetahui ia menatapku dengan sangat lekat, dan dapat kurasakan entah perasaan apa, tetapi aku menikmatinya, dan aku semakin menginginkan pria yang berada tepat di atasku ini segera memasuki diriku. Ia berlutut, tetap di atasku, dan tetap menatapku, gerakan tanganku kupelankan, karena aku terlampau fokus memperhatinya, lalu ia membuka celana dalamnya, aku semakin tak berdaya.

"Taiga…" katanya, dengan nadanya yang datar, "Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" Ingin sekali aku segera mendorong diriku terhadap dirinya, tetapi aku tidak dapat bergerak, bagaikan semua energiku telah terkuras habis. Kukeluarkan sedikit erangan, cukup untuk melambangkan sebuah ucapan "ya" dariku. Ia menyeringai, "Baiklah," katanya, yang entah mengapa kurasakan ada sedikit perhatian darinya. Walau aku tahu ini mungkin akan berasa menyakitkan, tapi, aku sudah menunggu momen ini bersamanya, dan aku juga tidak yakin apakah aku dapat menundanya lebih lama lagi. Ia mendekatkannya, dan aku dapat merasakannya. "Akan dimulai," pikirku,

Lima.

Empat.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

Ia berada di dalamku.

Sakit… Juga kenikmatan tersendiri di tiap dorongan, tarikan, dan gesekan yang ia beri terhadap diriku. Suaraku, dan suaranya yang bagaikan menggema di segala sisi ruangan redup kami, erangan yang menandakan perhatian, kasih sayang, dan cinta, juga tiap pergerakan tangannya terhadap tubuhku, cara ia melakukannya membuat perasaanku semakin bergejolak, raungan namanya yang keluar dari mulutku semakin kencang dan jelas, ia pun juga mengeluarkan suara yang terengah-engah, dan itu membuatku semakin menginginkannya, lagi, lagi, lagi!

"A…Aomine…" akupun mengucapkan namanya sambil terengah-engah, menahan kesakitan sekaligus menerima kenikmatan; sungguh perasaan yang bahkan tidak dapat kumengerti, namun aku dan dia, kita merasakan hal yang sama, kenikmatan ini. Tiba-tiba ia mengubah posisi tangannya, dari yang berada di sampingku, kini ia mengangkat punggungku, mendekatkanku padanya, sekaligus menekanku padanya, dalam, dan lebih dalam, ia mengenaiku tepat di mana aku menginginkannya, kenikmatan yang sungguh luar biasa, aku semakin lemas, kepalaku terkulai ke belakang, mulutku terbuka, mengeluarkan lebih banyak erangan, dan namanya yang tak akan pernah bosan kusebut. Dapat kurasakan ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke dadaku, dan ia pun menjilatiku di tempat yang membuatku semakin terangsang – sial, aku tak dapat menolaknya, aku tak dapat menahannya, aku semakin lemah dan lemas, aku merasa tidak dapat menggerakkan apapun, aku menyerahkan ini semua kepadanya, kepada orang yang paling kucintai, Aomine, yang kini sedang menikmatiku, dan akan semakin menikmatiku.

"Tch," decaknya, "Kagami," Ia mengucapkan namaku, namun aku masih terlalu lemah untuk menjawabnya, jika ia melepaskanku pun aku pasti langsung tergeletak di atas kasurku. "Taiga," aku kembali 'tersadar' setelah ia mengatakan itu, dan panggilannya kubalas dengan erangan. "K…Keluar…" ia berkata bagaikan tak ada hal apapun yang akan terjadi, namun seketika energiku kembali mengumpul, menyebabkan aku terlalu banyak bergerak, berusaha untuk tidak membiarkannya keluar di dalam diriku. Namun, baru saja aku hendak bergerak, ia sudah memenuhi diriku dengannya, dan aku pun mengeluarkannya di saat yang hampir bersamaan selagi aku nyaris berteriak. Aku kacau, aku mengotorinya, dan aku terlalu takut untuk menatapnya, takut ia akan pergi, yang berarti bahwa ini semua hanyalah penderitaan bagiku, menghabiskan satu – dua malam dengannya dan berujung dengan perpisahan. Aku menutupi mukaku dengan lengan kananku, dan bernafas dengan agak berat, membayangkan itu semua, sangatlah menyakitkan. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku ingin menjadi miliknya, dan berharap kita tak akan pernah dapat terpisahkan. "T-Taiga," panggilannya tidak membuatku menunjukkan muka penyesalanku, namun aku segera membukanya ketika ia kembali menjilati tubuhku, terutama di bagian tubuhku tempat aku mengeluarkannya. Erangan kecil keluar dari mulutku, dan pandanganku segera ingin menuju dirinya. Ia langsung menciumku, lidahnya yang mulai masuk ke dalam mulutku, tangannya yang ia pakai untuk sedikit mengangkatku padanya, dan juga tubuhnya yang ia lekatkan padaku. Aku… semakin lemah… lemah… dan aku pun terlelap…

Aku terbangun, lagi-lagi tanpa pakaian – hanya celana dalamku, namun tidak ada bau mengerikan masakan Aomine. Aku tertegun sejenak, lalu menaruh kedua tanganku di sisiku. Apakah itu hanya mimpi? Sesaat setelahnya, aku menerima pesan singkat dari Aomine. Aku membukanya dengan wajah yang nampak pasrah. Setelah kubaca pesan singkatnya, aku sadar itu bukan mimpi. Kulihat jam di telepon genggamku, 6:47 hari senin… Aku hampir terlambat ke sekolah!

*To Be Continued*

=Author's Notes

Ohoho~ Apa kabar minna? Semoga semuanya dalam kondisi baik ^^ First of all, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU atas waktu yang telah kalian luangkan untuk membaca FF-ku… *puitis mode on* Mohon maaf ya, karena chapter 3 di-update-nya agak lama, karena menunggu buka puasa OwO)/"

Anyways, aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak mencantumkan nama-nama biologis (?) dalam fanfic ini, karena aku rasa mungkin agak sedikit mengganggu Chapter 4 akan segera ku-post, ko' (Minggu depan :v ) ^^

At the end, please, please, please, please, please review if you really, really, really enjoy it, karena reviews sudah pasti akan aku terima sebagai feedback, dan akan kuusahakan semaksimal mungkin untuk menjadikan segalanya menjadi semakin baik, semakin sexy dan semakin… Mngh… di chapter berikutnya. Have a nice day!

-RavenYamazaki-

= 詳細余分なノート! [MORE Extra Notes!]

MORE Extra Notes! ^^ Kali ini aku mau me-reply semua review yang kalian tulis untuk FFku ini, review yang akan ku-reply adalah review yang ditulis di Chapter 1 dan Chapter 2^^

1\. Kaylakeychan

Terima kasih udah dibilang keren ^^ Jadi terharu v Chapter 2 udah ku-update, silakan dibaca (pas buka puasa) ^^)/ Enjoy reading~ Thanks for the review ^^

2\. KAmichiZU

Maaf ored itu apa ._. Aku masih baru, dan aku mohon maaf apabila banyak kata-kata yang kurang pas Terima kasih dukungannya untuk chapter berikutnya, dan terima kasih reviewnya ^^

3\. OrdinaryFujoshi

A..Arigato udah dibaca (ulang) ^^" Terima kasih udah dibilang lebih mantap (padahal yang diubah sedikit), chapter 2 udah terlanjur ku-update :'v Salam fujo juga, anggap aja aku perempuan *-* Thanks for the review ^^

4\. Kagami Tania

Pastinya,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ^^ Makasih atas review dan dukungannya ^^

5\. Switch On

Aku laki-laki kok Beneran Nanti aku nge-update chapter 4 dan seterusnya habis puasa, biar bisa bebas bacanya ^^ Thanks for the reviews!

Akhir kata, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi para reviewer, dan para reader ^^ Have a nice day~ ^^)/"


	4. I Am Not Cheating!

**Irresistible**

Sebuah FanFic oleh RavenYamazaki

Kuroko no Basket | Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga | Indonesia | Rated MA

* * *

=Irresistible, Chapter Four: I Am Not Cheating!

Sekolah masuk pukul 8:00, dan perjalanan dari tempat tinggalku ke sekolah dapat menghabiskan waktu hampir 40 menit, atau mungkin lebih, untukku hingga tiba di sekolah. Aku segera menyantap habis sarapanku, dan segera mandi, dan segera sesudahnya, aku memakai seragamku dan setengah berlari ketika usai mengunci pintu ruanganku.

Aku kira aku akan terlambat ketika tiba di sekolah, namun dalam perjalananku ke sekolah, aku berpapasan dengan Kuroko dan aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke sekolah dengannya. Setelah sekian waktu aku berjalan dengannya, aku merasakan ada yang aneh darinya. Mengapa ia berjalan dengan santainya, padahal hanya tersisa 15 menit sebelum bel tanda masuk dimulai. Setelah beberapa langkah, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya, "K…Kuroko," ia membalasku dengan tatapan, karena dari tadi ia berjalan sambil membaca manganya (dan tidak terlalu mempedulikanku yang berjalan di sampingnya). "Kita ngga' akan telat nih?" Tepat setelah aku selesai bertanya padanya, ia berhenti. Spontan aku juga berhenti dan memandangnya. "Kagami-kun," balasnya, dengan suaranya yang khas (kecilnya). "Aku ke sekolah hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal. Lagipula, kita kan sudah memasuki liburan natal dan tahun baru, apa yang akan kau lakukan di sekolah, dan mengapa engkau berseragam?" Bodohnya aku hanya melihat hari dan jam, tetapi tidak melihat tanggal berapa, juga karena baru menyadari bahwa Kuroko tidak memakai seragam! Aku terdiam. Bingung hendak berkata apa padanya. "Kagami-kun," ia berkata kepadaku, dan sepertinya ia hendak memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Aku takut apabila ia mengetahui hubunganku dengan Aomine, bisa saja Aomine memberitahukannya kepada Kuroko. Aku memutuskan untuk lari meninggalkannya, tetapi dengan nadanya barusan, ia seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu yang serius denganku. "Kau aneh sekali dari tadi, ada apa?" Kuroko sukses membuatku kaget.

Kami berpisah karena aku merasa bodoh mengenakan seragam sekolah dan aku juga sebenarnya tidak niat untuk pergi ke mana-mana apabila aku menyadari bahwa kami libur natal dan tahun baru. Ketika aku memasuki ruanganku, aku mengunci pintuku dan segera melepas seragamku, dan menaruhnya kembali di lemariku. Aku membuka pakaianku, dan hanya mengenakan celana pendekku, sebab pemanasku mengeluarkan panas berlebihan, dan aku pun tidak mengetahui apa sebabnya. Memanggil tukang pun aku malas, karena itu berarti aku harus keluar lagi, berjalan untuk jarak yang lumayan jauh, lalu kembali lagi, dan telepon genggamku juga tiba-tiba rusak, sungguh saat yang tepat untuk segala-galanya menjadi rusak. Aku berharap siapa saja datang dan menemaniku, atau mengajakku bermain basket, karena aku sudah bosan menonton televisi dan aku juga sudah membaca semua majalah basket mingguanku.

Tak terasa jam menunjukkan jam empat, berarti aku tertidur setelah membaca majalah, lalu aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan sedikit bermain basket. Aku mengambil kaus, jaket, celana panjang olahragaku, dan bola basketku, lalu aku bersiap untuk bermain di lapangan terdekat. Segera setelah aku membuka pintu, dapat kulihat Aomine, dengan mukanya yang marah. "Aomine, kau mau bermain basket?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak tampak semarah apa yang kulihat. Nampaknya ia makin marah. Ia mendorongku hingga aku hempir terjatuh, lalu ia masuk ke ruanganku, ia mengunci pintunya dari dalam, dan ia menatapku kengan muka yang tidak ingin pernah kulihat darinya, lalu kuberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Aomine," ia terdiam. Aku sedih ketika ia menatapku seperti itu. Apakah ia akan meninggalkanku setelah ini? Tetapi aku masih ingin bersamanya, lalu aku lanjutkan ucapanku, "Kau kenapa?" Baru saja aku selesai bertanya kepadanya, ia segera menarik bajuku, dan ia dekatkan diriku kepadanya. "Kau bersama Tetsu," ia ucapkan dengan suara geram. "Kau… Apa kau pikir kau akan lepas dari pengawasanku dan dapat menikmati waktumu dengan orang lain, HAH?" Aku terkejut, ia kira aku menduainya. "A…Aomine," suaraku memelan, mengetahui situasinya yang tengah marah kepadaku, jika saja aku dapat menjelaskan segalanya, tetapi ia pasti tidak akan percaya. Ia mendorongku hingga terjatuh, aku yang menyandarkan tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku, lalu ia menuju ke atasku, ia berkata, "Katakan, apa kau menduaiku?"

Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa. Di satu sisi aku ingin berkata tidak, tapi apakah itu akan membuatnya semakin marah? Jika ia semakin marah, maka ia akan meninggalkanku, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kuperbuat selanjutnya, tanpanya. Jika aku berkata ya, berarti aku akan membohongi diriku sendiri dan berpasrah kepada pengampunannya, agar ia tidak meninggalkanku. Aku terdiam dan memalingkan pandanganku darinya. Mukanya berjarak sangat dekat dengan mukaku, dan ingin sekali aku menciumnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku melemas, dan tergeletak di lantai. Ia semakin mendekatiku dengan raut wajahnya yang nampak marah itu, dan perkataan bodoh keluar dari mulutku, "M…Maafkan aku," Ia mundur, menunjukkan muka marahnya sekali lagi, mengangkat alis kanannya, lalu berdiri. Aku diseretnya masuk ke kamarku, dan aku dibantingnya ke atas kasurku. "Ahh… Aomine… Aku… Aku minta maaf… Kumohon…" Aku sangat ingin ia memaafkanku, walau aku tidak bersalah, aku merasa teramat sangat bersalah, ditambah pula aku tidak ingin melihatnya marah padaku lagi. "Kau mengakuinya?" ia bertanya kepadaku, dengan nada seperti ia sedang menginterogasiku, lalu aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan, dan dengan pandangan merendah, tunduk dan takut padanya. "Dan kau ingin aku memaafkanmu atas tindakanmu itu?" nadanya yang kian makin menunjukkan kuasanya terhadap diriku makin membuatku tersujud dan berpasrah padanya; bila ia pergi, tamatlah aku. "Kalo gitu, kau harus kuhukum, 'kan?" Kepanikanku memuncak.

Ia membuka pakaiannya, kali ini langsung semuanya. Ia mencengkeram kedua tanganku dengan kuat, aku yang sedang melemas pun tidak akan dapat bangun, apalagi aku dicengkeramnya seperti ini. Ia mulai membuka semua pakaianku dan akupun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, sebab aku tahu apabila aku melawan, segalanya akan bertambah buruk. Ia menarikku lalu memutarku dengan kasar, aku memendamkan kepalaku ke dalam bantal dan ia menekuk lenganku, dan entah dari mana ia mengikatku dengan tali tambang, mungkin ia membawanya dari rumah, lalu ia menarik tanganku yang terikat, memutarku lagi supaya aku dapat melihat ekspresinya yang marah, lalu ia menarik rambutku, mengarahkan mulutku yang terbuka kepada miliknya, lalu ia memasukkannya dengan paksa, aku menutup mata, dan mencoba untuk membuatnya menikmatinya, sebagai salah satu bentuk mohon maafku kepadanya. Kugunakan lidahku, agar ia semakin menikmatinya, namun ia melakukannya dengan makin kasar, dan aku menerimanya, menerima setiap dorongan yang ia masukkan dan tarikan yang ia keluarkan, namun, tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkannya, ia mendorongku lalu membalikkanku kembali, sehingga aku menghadap kasurku, ia mempersiapkan dirinya, dan ia memasukkannya ke dalamku dalam sekali dorongan, aku merasakannya.

*To Be Continued*

=Author's Notes

Hai semuanya ^^ Pertama-tama aku mohon maaf atas endingnya yang aneh ^~^ Dan lagi-lagi endingnya _nggantung_ , hohoho~ Terimakasih atas waktu yang kalian luangkan untuk membaca FF-ku, walau mungkin terdapat bahasa yang kurang pas, aku mohon maaf *Masih kebawa sifat _uke_ Kagami* Jika kalian menyukainya, kumohon dengan sangat untuk me-review FF-ku ini, supaya aku dapat memperbaiki kesalahanku dalam chapter-chapter berikutnya. Akhir kata, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi kalian semua ^^

=詳細余分なノート! [MORE Extra Notes!]

MORE Extra Notes! ^^ Kali ini aku mau me-reply semua review yang kalian tulis untuk FFku ini, review yang akan ku-reply adalah review yang ditulis di Chapter 3 ^^

1\. OrdinaryFujoshi

Satu kata. TERIMAKASIH ^^ Apakah sampe segitunya jadi kamu ikut lemes ._. Makasih ya udah di-review ^^ Bagi burgernya dong OwO)/"

2\. KAmichiZU

A…Ada apa dengan teknis penulisanku? ._. J-jelaskanlah padaku ._. Sebenernya nggak apa-apa ko' kalau mau ngasih kritik, aku terima sebagai saran supaya lebih baik lagi ^^)/ Ini mungkin FF PWP karena aku nulisnya kalo ada ide langsung tulis, dan disambung-sambungin dengan kejadian sebelumnya, tapi nanti akan (baca: semoga) mengarah ke suatu ending~ Terima kasih sudah dibaca dengan teliti, saking telitinya dicariin yang typo~ Terima kasih juga atas waktumu menulis review ^^)/"

3\. Kagami Tania

Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Thanks for the review ^^)/"

4\. sigma

Aku ngerti maksud kamu, tapi… aku ngerasa aneh aja kalo tiap percakapan harus di-enter '-')/ Aku nggak nganggep saranmu sebagai flame, ko, aku menerimanya, dan akan menerapkannya di suatu saat nanti. Ditunggu ya (?) ^^)/

5\. momonpoi

Ya, saya adalah seorang pria (?). Terima kasih atas dukungannya OwO)/ Happy reading~


	5. He Got Me

**Irresistible**

Sebuah FanFic oleh RavenYamazaki

Kuroko no Basket | Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga | Indonesia | Rated MA

=Irresistible, Chapter Five: He Got Me

Rasa sakit, sekaligus kenikmatan… Aku merasakan tiap dorongan yang ia berikan, namun aku tidak dapat bergerak karena tanganku diikat olehnya. Ia mendorongku semakin kuat dan tubuhku semakin tertekan ke tempat tidurku. Ia memasukkannya semakin dalam, dan aku rasa aku hampir pingsan, namun aku tetap terjaga karena dorongannya yang tidak kian melemah. Beberapa kali ia mengenaiku di tempat yang kuinginkan, dan semakin dalam ia memasukiku, semakin dalam pula rasa bersalahku. "A…Aomine… Kumohon…" aku ucapkan sekali lagi, aku ingin ia memaafkanku, dan aku ingin sekali ia tidak meninggalkanku, bersamaku, menemaniku dalam keseharianku, dan dalam bermain basket, bersamaku di tiap hari, dan…

Ia mengeluarkannya di dalam diriku, dan aku mengeluarkannya dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, lagi. Aku mengotori kasurku, aku belum bisa berdiri sebelum Aomine melepaskan talinya yang ia ikat padaku dengan sangat kencang. Ia terduduk, dan aku pun ikut duduk. Aku menundukkan kepalaku lalu bersujud di hadapannya, aku menangis akan apa yang telah aku perbuat sehingga menyebabkan kesalah pahamannya. Aku sadar aku telah melakukan hal yang salah – terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, dan seharusnya aku menyadarinya lebih cepat bahwa Aomine memang mudah salah paham. "Aomine…" aku menyebut namanya disertai dengan isak tangis, kepalaku sudah tertunduk di hadapannya, agar ia juga tidak melihat mukaku yang memalukan. "Taiga," ia berkata dengan nadanya yang datar. Aku pun menatapnya, dan melihat bahwa ia tidak marah, malahan mukanya seperti ia yang biasanya, acuh. Aku pun bingung, karena kukira ia akan marah padaku. "Tadi pagi kau jalan sama Tetsu?" Aku bingung.

"E…Eeeh?" aku bingung sekaligus terkejut, karena kukira alasan ia melakukan ini semua terhadapku adalah karena aku dikira tidak setia kepadanya, dan beralih kepada Kuroko. "Kau menghukumku karena apa?" tanyaku, dengan nada sedikit membentak. "Oi, oi, aku tidak menghukummu, aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru denganmu, yang barusan kulakukan terhadapmu," aku kaget, benar-benar kaget. Ia menyeringai dengan lebarnya, dan aku kesal dibuatnya. "A…Ahomine!" aku memukulnya saking kesalnya – tidak di kepalanya, namun di pundaknya. Tapi aku masih bingung, dari mana ia tahu aku bersama Kuroko tadi pagi? Aku terdiam setelah memukulnya. Aku menatapnya, dan tanpa kusadari milikku sudah menegak kembali. "Eeeh? Habis mukulin aku kamu mau lagi? Hmph... Bakagami," Sejak kapan ia memperhatikanku? "A…Aku…Eeeh…Ini, itu, anu…" aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan ini kepadanya. Ia makin tersenyum lebar dan aku makin tersipu malu. Hal bodoh di saat yang tidak tepat, sungguh memalukan. Kutahan rasa maluku dan kuberanikan menanyakan bagaimana ia tahu aku bersama Kuroko tadi pagi. "Er… Aomine," tanyaku, "Mau lagi?" balasnya dengan singkat, padat, dan menyebalkan. "Aku serius! Dari mana kau tahu aku bersama Kuroko tadi pagi?" Ia nampak sedikit terkejut. "Eh? Kau sama Kuroko ya, tadi pagi?" Kenapa malah ia yang balik bertanya padaku? "Lho, kamu tahu dari mana?" tanyaku, agak mengarahkan diriku kepadanya. "Berarti firasatku benar! Kalau kamu mau sama Kuroko, jangan dekati aku! Aku mau pergi." Sial! Apa yang telah kukatakan padanya? "A…Aomine…Aku…Aku hanya menginginkanmu, aku hanya bertemu dengannya dan mengobrol sejenak bersamanya…M-maafkan aku…Kumohon…Aomine-" Ia langsung menciumku. Aku makin bingung dan ingin menanyakannya, tetapi di lain sisi aku ingin menikmatinya. Kubiarkan ia menciumku dahulu, lalu ia berhenti menciumku, menekanku ke kasur, lalu ia berbisik di telingaku "2-0," aku ditipu olehnya, Ahomine sialan!

Aomine memutuskan untuk menetap di ruang apartemenku, karena ia malas kembali ke rumahnya. Lagipula, ia barkata padaku bahwa ia sudah memastikannya aman. Ia juga tidak keberatan dengan pemanasku yang lebih panas dari biasanya, karena ia biasa dengan panas sepanas ini di rumahnya, malahan katanya, ia menyetel pemanasnya lebih panas dari panas yang dihasilkan pemanas di sini. Kami hanya menggunakan celana dalam, karena saking panasnya (dan mungkin Aomine ingin kita melakukannya lagi). Kami beristirahat dan terbangun bangun sekitar jam tujuh malam. Aku terbangun lebih dahulu darinya, dan ia tertidur dalam posisi sedang memelukku. Aku tersenyum, dan memeluknya, menciumnya, lalu aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam.

Terdapat beberapa potong ikan salmon fillet, dan aku memutuskan untuk memanggangnya lalu akan kusajikan dengan omurice. Aomine terbangun tepat ketika aku selesai memasak masakanku. "Aomine!" sahutku dengan agak keras, saking senangnya aku dapat melihatnya terbangun, tanpa ekspresi marah sedikitpun. "Berisik ah!" protesnya. Biarlah, yang penting aku tidak perlu melihat wajah marahnya lagi. Ia duduk di sofa, menyalakan televisi dengan matanya yang setengah mengantuk. Aku mendatanginya, membawakan makan malam untuk kami berdua. Aku menaruhnya di meja di depan sofa, mencium pipinya, lalu berkata bahwa aku hendak makan. Setelah sekian saat ia belum juga menyentuh makanan yang kuhidangkan untuknya, sedangkan makananku sudah hampir habis. "Aomine, makanlah," aku ingin agar ia tidak sakit, dan berharap semoga ia baik-baik saja. Ia tidak menghiraukanku, ia terus menonton acara apapun itu, lalu kurasa ia belum memaafkanku. "Aomine," ia melirikku sejenak, lalu kembali menonton televisinya. Aku menyerah, lalu ia berkata kepadaku, "Panggil aku Daiki," ia menatapku, "Taiga." Ia langsung memelukku, dan aku juga memeluknya. "Daiki-kun," kataku, sambil memeluknya lebih erat. "Taiga-chan," balasnya. Aku memerah.

Aomine, bukan. Daiki-kun memakan masakanku dengan lahapnya, mungkin ia belum makan siang, atau memang ia sedang lapar. Aku menatapnya di sebelahnya, kuperhatikan ia yang sedang memakan makan malamnya. Ialah orang yang benar-benar kucintai, dan aku juga tidak ingin tiba-tiba meninggalkannya, ataupun ditinggalnya. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya senang bersamaku, dan aku ingin ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku, seperti berjalan-jalan bersama, bermain bersama, melakukan semuanya bersama. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya jika ia hanya ingin mengajakku melakukannya, dan hanya itu yang kami lakukan tiap hari dan tiap malam. Tapi, aku akan lakukan apapun demi dirinya, karena aku… mencintainya.

"Daiki-kun, kau mau minum apa?" ucapku. Ia menyerahkan piring kotornya untuk kucuci, lalu ia menjawab teh saja sudah cukup untuknya. Aku beranjak ke dapur, mencuci dua piring kotor, lalu membuat dua gelas teh, satu untukku dan satu untuknya. Aku berjalan ke arahnya, membawa dua gelas teh yang tidak terlalu panas, mengingat pemanasku yang mengeluarkan panas berlebihan. Aku kembali duduk di sebelahnya, kali ini aku duduk tepat di sebelahnya, lalu memberinya gelas yang ada di tangan kananku. Aku duduk dan memegang tehku dengan kedua tanganku, menatapnya dan bertanya padanya, "Daiki-kun," ia berhenti meminum tehnya sejenak dan menatapku. "Apa… kau juga mencintaiku?" Mungkin itu pertanyaan teraneh yang pernah kuucapkan, tetapi aku memang ingin menanyakannya kepadanya. "Ya," jawabnya dengan singkat. Aku menatapnya, ia tersenyum, dan akupun bahagia mendengar jawabannya. Aku tersenyum lebar, menaruh tehku di atas meja dan segera memeluknya, dengan erat.

*To Be Continued*

=Author's Notes

Yoo~ Kembali bersamaku di bagian Author's Notes ==" Aku ucapkan kembali TERIMA KASIH atas segala bentuk dukungan kalian T-T Aku kira ga bakal ada yang baca FFku, ternyata ada, dan pada suka T-T Terima kasih~

Selanjutnya, mohon maaf karena telat upload dan bila ada typo atau ceritanya kurang bagus :P Aomine lagi ngerjain Kagami, mungkin dia lelah~

And in the end, plz review if u like my FF ^^)/ Feel free to review, commentate, or critic me, I'll take them as suggestions to make my works better ^^)/" See you in my next chapter OwO)/"

=詳細余分なノート! [MORE Extra Notes!]

MORE Extra Notes! ^^ Kali ini aku mau me-reply semua review yang kalian tulis untuk FFku ini, review yang akan ku-reply adalah review yang ditulis di Chapter 4 ^^

momonpoi

Kagami kubuat maso, ditambah Aomine yg demen 'gituan', udh cocok deh~ Kagami juga rela melakukan segalanya untuk Aomine '-')/ Kagami nggak kubuat ngenes ko, itu kan memang hasratnya Kagami kalo udah 'digituin' Aomine '-')/ Terima kasih atas review serta antusiasmenya T-T)/ *Terharu


	6. Moments with You

**Irresistible**

Sebuah FanFic oleh RavenYamazaki

Kuroko no Basket | Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga | Indonesia | Rated MA

* * *

=Irresistible, Chapter Six: Moments with You

I… ia melakukannya… dengan Kise… di depan mataku… Aku tidak percaya, setelah apa yang kulalui dengannya, setelah apa yang kulakukan dengannya, setelah semuanya kulakukan untuknya. Ia melihatku. Kise-pun juga melihatku. Mereka tertawa, dan kembali melakukannya, mengabaikan keberadaanku. Aku tersujud, lalu terjatuh. Sedih, kecewa, dan marah. Aku menangis tak henti-hentinya dan sekencang-kencangnya, setelah apa yang kulihat dilakukannya. Lalu, entah dari mana, terdapat sorotan cahaya yang redup, aku menatapnya, semakin silau, semakin terang, hingga semua yang dapat kulihat adalah warna putih, aku menutup mataku dengan lenganku, lalu, setelah kurasa cahayanya meredup, aku membuka mataku, Daiki berada di atasku dengan muka setengah _ngantuk_ -nya. "Oi, Taiga, tidur jangan teriak-teriak gitu napa, ganggu tau!" Hanya mimpi. Syukurlah.

Berhubung sudah pagi, kami tidak jadi tidur kembali. Aku bangun dan memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan. Seingatku, aku masih menyimpan tiga bungkus ramen instan ukuran jumbo. Kubuka laci tempat aku biasa menyimpan aneka makanan instan. Kulihat, dan ternyata hanya tersisa satu bungkus, itupun tidak jumbo yang isinya setara dengan dua porsi, melainkan yang ukuran biasa. Sial, bagaimana mungkin aku dapat kenyang dengan satu bungkus ukuran biasa, dan jika aku habiskan, maka apa yang akan Daiki makan? Aku memutuskan untuk tetap membuatnya, untuknya. Tak apalah bila aku tidak makan, masih ada makan siang dan makan malam. Ia baru keluar dari kamar, tanpa memakai apapun. Daiki ini, apa 'sih yang ada di pikirannya?

Ia mendatangiku, dengan wajah masih mengantuk, lalu memelukku dari belakang, dan melihatku merebus ramen instan yang sedang kubuatkan untuknya. Aku menengok menghadapnya, yang kepalanya ia taruh di atas bahu kiriku. Ia menaikkan alisnya, seperti sedang mengejek masakanku, mungkin karena yang kumasak adalah ramen biasa yang dijual di toko-toko biasa. Ia berjalan lagi, lalu ia tiduran di atas sofa. Aku memberinya ramen yang kubuatkan untuknya, lalu ia langsung memakannya. "Kau nggak makan?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum, lalu kubalas pertanyaannya, "Nggak usah, yang penting kamu makan," sepertinya ia tidak mempedulikan jawabanku, karena dari tadi ia hanya memakan makanannya tanpa melihat ke arahku sedikitpun. Setelah beberapa saat, ia memberiku sisa makanannya, sekitar seperempat dari apa yang tadi kubuatkan untuknya. "Nih, jangan ga' makan nanti sakit, siapa yang ngurus kalo sakit?" ucapnya, sambil masih mengunyah ramen yang ada di mulutnya. Aku menerimanya, dengan muka bingung, karena seporsi ini kubuatkan untuknya, dan aku kira satu porsi tidak cukup untuknya. "Makan aja, udah kenyang," ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia berbicara itu padaku. Akupun memakannya, tetapi setelah dua-tiga suap, ia beranjak ke belakangku, lalu memelukku di pinggang dan berkata, "Taiga-chan…" Aku terkejut. Sejak kapan ia memanggilku Taiga-chan? "…Kau mau apa hari ini?"

Apa ini mimpi? Sejak kapan Daiki tidak berniat melakukannya denganku? Maksudku, adalah sebuah kejanggalan ketika Daiki tidak ingin melakukannya di saat-saat penuh kesempatan, seperti ini. Ia dapat saja langsung mendorongku, membuka celana dalamku dan langsung melakukannya, tetapi ia malah bertanya kepadaku tentang apa yang ingin kulakukan hari ini. Aku sangat ingin pergi berdua bersamanya, jalan-jalan berdua, berkeliling kota, melihat-lihat toko olahraga; siapa tahu kita akan membeli sepatu basket baru, lalu makan siang bersama, jalan-jalan di taman, makan es krim, makan malam, dan… Aku pun bingung ingin mulai dari mana. Aomine menempelkan hidungnya di punggungku. Akupun terdiam seketika, tak dapat bergerak dan hanya membeku. Ia menggerakkannya hingga sampai ke leherku, dan ia mulai menggigit pelan leherku. Aku mengeluarkan sedikit erangan, dan ia pun berhenti. "Kau mau apa? Di rumah, atau jalan ke luar?" Ia kembali bertanya kepadaku. Aku ingin sekali jalan ke luar bersamanya, tetapi karena aksinya tadi, aku jadi ingin melakukannya bersamanya, dan akupun bingung ingin menjawab pilihan yang mana.

Aku membulatkan tekad, dan aku menjawab bahwa aku ingin berjalan-jalan dengannya, hingga malam, dan kita akan melakukannya. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat kami berdua senang: Aku akan senang karena mendapat waktu untuk berduaan dengannya, dan ia akan senang karena akan melakukannya denganku. Ia beranjak, mengelus kepalaku, lalu ia masuk ke kamarku untuk mengambil bajunya yang ia taruh di atas meja belajarku. Setelah aku menghabiskan sisa makanannya yang ia beri kepadaku, aku mengambil baju dan jaketku, lalu kita pun pergi jalan-jalan.

Aku melihat jam sebelum keluar ruangan apartemenku, menunjukkan jam delapan pagi. Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit kami berjalan berjalan bersama, dan kami berjalan tanpa rencana hendak ke mana. Ia juga dari tadi sepertinya mengikutiku, karena dari tadi ia berjalan di belakangku, dan sepertinya ia hanya menatapku dari belakang, dengan mukanya yang acuh itu. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko olahraga terlebih dahulu, sebelum nanti kami makan di restoran Maji, lalu jalan-jalan di taman, lalu makan malam, dan akhirnya kembali ke apartemenku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan di rumah Daiki, karena ia tidak bilang kepadaku apakah ia tinggal dengan orangtuanya atau memang tempat tinggalnya berada di daerah yang sangat aman. Kami pun tiba di toko olahraga, dan aku segera melihat-lihat apakah ada sepatu olahraga yang bagus dan cocok dengan ukuran kakiku, karena aku merasa perlu sepatu baru, sebagai cadangan apabila sepatu yang diberikan Daiki tiba-tiba rusak, atau mungkin aku bisa memakainya bergantian, supaya tidak terlihat membosankan. Daiki bilang ia akan melihat-lihat sebentar, lalu jika ia tidak ada di dalam, ia menungguku di luar. "Kau tidak mencari sepatu baru?" tanyaku. "Satu nggak cukup?" ia melihatku dengan muka yang menunjukkan kebosanannya berbelanja, mungkin karena ia hanya belanja dengan Momoi, dan Momoi-lah yang melakukan segala perbelanjaan untuknya. Aku kembali melihat-lihat apakah ada sepatu basket yang modelnya sesuai dengan seleraku, namun ternyata tidak ada. Sebenarnya aku menemukan satu yang cocok untukku, namun ukurannya tidak pas dengan kakiku.

Aku melihatnya yang sudah menunggu sambil terdiam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. "Daiki," ucapku. Ia seakan kembali tersadar, lalu menengok ke arahku, "Udah?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sedikit, dan bertanya kepadanya, "Daiki, kau mau ke mana?" Aku merasa aku sudah kehabisan tempat untuk mengajaknya keliling kota; Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat lain dan berduaan dengannya, namun sekarang masih sekitar jam sembilan, dan jam sembilan belum cukup siang untuk makan siang. "Aku mau pulang ke rumah, ga' ada yang jaga. Kalau kau juga kehabisan tempat, mau ikut aku pulang?" tanyanya, dengan nada datarnya itu. Aku belum pernah ke rumah Daiki, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya pulang, sekaligus ingin tahu bagaimana rumah Daiki. Maka, kami kembali ke apartemenku, aku mengambil telepon genggamku dan ia mengambil mobilnya. Aku masuk ke mobilnya yang berwarna biru itu, dengan perasaan agak panik, karena jelas ia belum punya surat ijin mengemudi, semoga kami tidak tertangkap polisi. Aku naik, mengenakan sabuk pengaman, dan kami pun pergi ke rumah Daiki.

*To Be Continued*

=Author's Notes

Hai semua T-T)/ Entah kenapa aku rasa chapter ini kurang… kurang bagus. Well, aku mohon maaf apabila memang benar ceritanya kurang bagus, karena tadinya aku mau buat mereka kencan di Maji Burger, tapi kata Aomine, dia mau sama Kagami berduaan di rumah dia, "menikmati waktunya" '-')/ [Tuh kan gaje] Anyways, terima kasih sudah membaca, sudah memberikan dukungan hingga aku sampai sejauh ini bikin FanFic-nya T-T) Mohon maaf bila selama ini aku sempat membalas review dengan kasar, aku minta maaf T-T)/ Plz T-T)/" See you on the next chapter~

=詳細余分なノート! [MORE Extra Notes!]

MORE Extra Notes! ^^ Kali ini aku mau me-reply semua review yang kalian tulis untuk FFku ini, review yang akan ku-reply adalah review yang ditulis di Chapter 5 ^^

Kagami Tania

Terima kasih atas dukungannya Chapter 7 bakal kurilis ko, tenang aja **)/

Guest

Okidoki '-')


	7. Enjoy the Ride

**Irresistible**

Sebuah FanFic oleh RavenYamazaki

Kuroko no Basket | Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga | Indonesia | Rated MA

=Irresistible, Chapter Seven: Enjoy the Ride

Gelap, dan aku tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku. Terasa di kedua pergelangan tanganku seperti tali tambang, yang mengikat kedua tanganku. Kedua kakiku juga tidak dapat kugerakkan, karena terdapat tali yang menggantung kakiku. Sial, apa-apaan ini? Kulihat sekitar dan kudapati jendelanya tertutup rapat, bahkan tirai menutup jendelanya. Di luar nampaknya sudah gelap, entah jam berapa sekarang. Pintu… aku tidak melihat pintu agar aku dapat keluar dari sini, karena saking gelapnya ruangan ini. Aku berada di atas tempat tidur. Apa aku tertidur? Tapi seingatku, aku tadi masih berada di mobil Daiki, dan ia ingin mengajakku ke rumahnya – apa ini rumahnya? Terdengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingku, "Taiga,"

Aku terkejut. "A…Ahomine! Kau ini ngapain sih!" teriakku, sambil tetap mencari-cari di mana ia bersembunyi. Ia memegang dadaku. Tangannya berasal dari samping kananku, reflekku langsung melihat ke kananku. Aomine berada di kananku, dan ia juga tidak memakai pakaian apapun, sama denganku. "Taiga, kau tau ini di mana?" tanyanya seketika. Aku tidak langsung menjawab, aku melihatnya baranjak dari tempat tidur, dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan kengerian ini dalam diriku. "A… Aomine…" entah mengapa aku melemah, dan ia juga mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk melakukannya. "Taiga," ia menyebut namaku, dan aku melihat tangannya yang membawa sebuah alat, entah apa itu, dan ia mulai memasukkannya ke dalamku. Aku mengerang, dan tiba tiba benda itu bergetar dengan hebatnya. "A…aaah… Aomine… H-hentikan!" protesku, karena getarannya terlalu cepat. "Kau menyukainya, ya?" pertanyaan serba salah, Ahomine sialan ini, apa yang ia mau?

"Aaah… Aomine… hentikan… kumohon…" ia tidak berhenti juga, malahan ia menambah kecepatan benda sialan itu bergetar. Ia memasukkan benda itu semakin dalam secara perlahan, getarannya mulai memenuhiku. "Aah!" aku mengerang agak keras, kesakitan, dan ingin benda apapun itu yang berada di dalamku segera keluar. "Aomine… hentikan… kumohon…" berulang kali aku memohonnya, tetapi ia bagaikan tidak mendengarkannya. "Diam, Taiga." Ucapnya, yang cukup untuk membuatku terdiam dan tunduk kepadanya. Aku menahan rasa sakitnya, ditambah lagi aku tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi. Sepertinya ia mengetahuinya, lalu ia mencengkeram milikku sekuatnya, mencegahku mengeluarkannya. "Oh, Taiga, sejak kapan aku bilang kau boleh mengeluarkannya?" Aku menahannya sebisaku, namun sepertinya aku tidak dapat menahannya untuk waktu yang lama.

Ia mengeluarkan alat itu dariku, lalu ia memasukkan miliknya secara tiba-tiba. Aku sudah diikatnya dengan sebuah tali, sehingga aku tak dapat mengeluarkannya. Ia memaksakan miliknya masuk, dan jelas aku merasa kesakitan. Aku setengah menjerit, dan merasakan beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari mataku. Aku menahan rasa sakitnya, ia memasukkannya lebih dalam dan tanpa kusadari aku mendorongnya masuk jauh lebih dalam. Aku menyebut namanya, "Aomine…" dan ia menatapku sambil tetap melakukannya, keluar, masuk, ia membalas hanya dengan sebuah tatapan. "Hentikan… kumohon…" ia menyeringai. "Bakagami, panggil aku dengan Daiki!" di akhir kata 'Daiki' ia menyentak lebih dalam, aku terkaget karena ia belum pernah mencapai sedalam itu. Sial, aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi, aku menahan jeritan dan ikatannya pun terlepas, dan aku mengeluarkannya. Ia berhenti, wajahnya terkejut karena melihatku yang tidak dapat menahannya. Aku memerah, dan terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkannya.

Ia memejamkan mata, ia terlihat bagaikan mengeluarkan sebuah aura yang mengerikan. "Taiga… kau…" ia mengatakannya dengan suara agak geram. "D… Daiki-kun…" Apa yang akan ia perbuat padaku? Aku tahu aku salah, dan aku merasa harus menerima hukuman darinya. "A… Aku minta ma–" "Kau kira aku akan memaafkanmu?" Aku dalam bahaya. Ia mengeluarkannya, aku mendesah kecil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadapku, namun aku yakin, ia tidak main-main. Ia mengambil benda dengan bulatan-bulatan yang tergabung menjadi satu, lalu ia menaruhnya di depan lubangku. "Ah… Aomine…" Ia memasukkannya secara tiba-tiba, dan aku berteriak kesakitan. Ia memasukkannya dan mengeluarkannya bagaikan sedang menusukkan pedang berulang kali. Sakit yang tak tertahankan, namun benda itu mengenaiku dengan tepat. Entah bagaimana ia bisa mengetahuinya, karena dari tadi ia tidak mengenai tempat itu, atau mungkin ia asal mendorong masuk dan mengenainya?

Aku mendesah makin kencang tiap ia mengenaiku dengan benda itu. Aku terangsang kembali, walaupun aku barusan mengeluarkannya. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menggodaku, meraba tubuhku dan menggigit leherku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah, mengerang, dan menahan rasa sakit yang diberikan benda sialan itu. Ia berhenti sejenak setelah memainkan tubuhku sekian lamanya, lalu ia kembali di posisinya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Ia belum mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalamku! Ia memposisikan dirinya di depanku, ia memaksakannya masuk.

"Aaah! D-Daiki… _s_ … _stop_ … _please_ … aahn _, it hurts_!"

"Ngomong apa kamu, Bakagami! Mana mungkin aku ngerti bahasa aneh gitu!"

"D…Daiki… hentikan… s-sakit… kumohon…"

"Terus begitu hingga aku puas melihatmu menderita,"

"A… aah… M…Maafkan aku…"

"Mohonlah kepadaku hingga aku merasa senang, ini semua salahmu sendiri,"

Aku mencengkeram tali yang mengikat tanganku sekuat tenagaku, aku menahan sakit, dan aku menangis, menangis karena kesakitan, menangis karena kesalahanku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin ia memaafkanku. Akan kulakukan apapun untuknya, kecuali ini, bila ia memaafkanku. Kumohon, Daiki…

"Taiga…"

"A…aah… D-Daiki…"

"K-Keluar."

"Y…Ya…"

Bersama-sama. Kami terengah-engah, dan masih ingin melakukannya, namun tidak bisa. Ia tergeletak di atasku, dan aku yakin aku sempat tertidur juga, dengan benda yang ia gunakan dan miliknya yang masih berada di dalamku.

Aku terbangun karena ada yang menggigit leherku perlahan, tangan yang meraba tubuhku, dan cahaya yang silau. Di mana aku? Aku berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku, sudah tak terikat. "Daiki…-kun?" Aku terbangun sepenuhnya setelah ia menciumku. "Taiga…-chan," nampaknya ia ragu-ragu dalam menambahkan '-chan', namun entah mengapa, aku menyukainya. Kami berciuman untuk waktu yang agak lama, ruangan yang dari tadi panas membuat tubuh kami basah oleh keringat, namun aku menyukai kita ketika berkeringat.

"Aomine… Uh, maksudku, Daiki-kun…"

"Ha?"

"Kenapa… tadi kau melakukannya?"

"Nggak boleh? Seru lho, ngeliat kamu ekspresinya gitu," ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum.

"B… Berisik ah!" _I'm blushing_.

"Eeeh? Mukanya merah gitu? Ahahahaha," mukanya yang menghibur sekaligus menyebalkan, karena ia menggodaku.

"Berisik!"

"Aku berisik? Yaudah, deh, aku diemin,"

"A…Aaah, Daiki-kun,"

Tiba-tiba saja ia menciumku, dan aku tergeletak, dan ciumannya pun terlepas. "Selemah itukah?" ejeknya. Aku menutup sebagian wajahku dengan lenganku, lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku, "Aku mencintaimu."

*The End*

=Author's Notes

Hai semua T-T)/ Kembali lagi di bagian paling tidak ditunggu-tunggu dari FFku (?), kali ini saya ingin mengucapkan 69x terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas masukan dan dukungan reviewers serta readers sekalian~ Saya juga ingin mengucapkan 69x mohon maaf atas segala hal yang kurang berkenan dalam kokoro readers dan reviewers, mungkin saya terlalu egois, atau kurang ganteng (?)

Maaf juga karena ini chapter dengan jumlah kata paling sedikit, karena aku kasian Kagami dipermainkan sama Aomine, juga karena kalo dilanjutin, readers serta reviewers pasti bakalan bosen. Dengan ini, saya nyatakan bahwa serial "Irresistible" resmi tamat (?). terima kasih atas segala-galanya! See you on my next fictions!

=詳細余分なノート! [MORE Extra Notes!]

MORE Extra Notes! ^^ Kali ini aku mau me-reply semua review yang kalian tulis untuk FFku ini, review yang akan ku-reply adalah review yang ditulis di Chapter 6 ^^

1\. 1. Kagami Tania

Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Btw ini chapter terakhir, maaf T-T

TAPI, aku bakalan nulis AoKaga lagi, dan lagi (dan lagi dan lagi *bergema) /abaikan ^^)/

2\. 2. orang

I-Iya, aku author baru ^^) Terima kasih ya ^^)/


End file.
